Island of Warriors
by SoaringGryphonProductions
Summary: Aetós is an island nation composed of many city-states. When Princess Celestia seeks to rule over the nation, a brave few will stand tall to fight. Their names would become legends and inspire future warriors to take up the sword in the wake of oppression. Rated M for blood and violence.
1. Chapter 1

**My Little Pony: Island of Warriors**

 **Chapter 1: Coming Together (Prepare for War)**

Aetós. To us that is our home. From her bosom we have gathered stone to build our cities and temples. From the soil came our food with grain to bake our bread and trees to grow our olives. There is peace among our people, yet a dark cloud was looming over the horizon. A day came when an envoy from Equestria came to my island kingdom.

My name is Gorgo. I am the queen of the city-state of Talon. Tales tell that we have the greatest of all warriors, and we have our reputation. I could see a look of distrust in the eyes of my guards at their posts at the palace. None the less, I treated the envoy to wine, "Now then, you come at such short notice, so what business do you have?"

"Only that of my princess, O great queen" said the stallion envoy, I was not convinced by his flattery, "Princess Celestia wishes to bring friendship to your city-states, and wishes to being you all together in friendship and help to do her bidding when the time comes," I had my kopis at my side, and a few of royal guards came forward to my aid.

"Her bidding, I would have expected a princess to come to our island herself instead of send a messenger," I replied

"She has other business to attend to, she sends her deepest apologies," said the envoy as he walked with me around my palace to discuss the terms.

"Is that so?" I said stopping at the courtyard where the pit lays. I had my back to him, and scratched my chin in thought. A messenger came from Aquila stating that they turned down their terms. I suppose those philosophers and lady-lovers have some nerve, but we have a reputation, "my good messenger, I see a minor flaw in your terms,"

I unsheathed my kopis, and chopped off his head with one clean slash, "You should not have come alone," I said to him, his head and his body fell into the pit below as I sheathed my blade. I will not allow my people to be subjected, or do the bidding of another. We answer to no one except the city-states when it comes to certain matters.

"I am thinking the terms were not reached, my queen," said a young warrior, Gaea, handing me a scroll, "I have kept safe the scroll you entrusted to me, are we attend the gathering of the city-states concerning the matter of war?" she asked, I lightly nodded to her. We Talonians are said to be the descendants of the great Nemean Lion of old.

"There are many things we disagree and quarrel upon, but this is still our land, and we will fight for it," I replied with a light, queenly smile.

"I will see to it that our army will be assembled and ready to march in your absence," said Gaea before returning to the palace,

A Talonian's life begins at birth. If they have any defects they will be left to die. Only the finest. Only the strongest and healthiest will become warriors. When a fletchling first learns walk and fly, they are trained in the ancient arts of combat. You will be trained until your sword, your spear, and shield are as much to you as your own beating heart.

The greatest honor for a warrior is death. There is no greater honor than to die on the battlefield for a good cause. When the battle is won, we will not celebrate those who live to fight another day, but those whose sacrifice will be remembered and whose memory will live on passed our time. The hour is close at hand, and a dark cloud is approaching

The weapons of our people are simple: the sword or 'Kopis', the spear or 'Dory', and the shield, the 'Hoplon'. Some soldiers from the other city-states also use a sword called a 'Xiphos'. We also wear a bronze cuirass to protect our chests, and a crested Chalcidian helmet. My warriors often recognize me in battle from the lightning bolts on my helmet.

I made the journey to the city of Sarissa, and joined the counsel of city-state leaders, "We are gathered here from all the city-states to answer the threat of Equestria,"

The speaker for the gathering is the Sarissian King, Pericles. A very good, and strong king he is. Something Sarissa has been lacking in recent history, "It gladdens me to see representatives of Talon and Nemea are present today, Princess Celestia's ambitions are great, and her retribution will be swift, we either unite as one or we will all perish,"

"I can assure you that these actions will not go unpunished, Equestria is mighty, but they are still mortal, anything can bleed when struck with a blade," I said, committing both myself and my armies to the cause, many of the other delegates looked ready to fight as well. They have families and homes to protect. All are things worth fighting for.

The Queen of Nemea is Gia, and she too had her say, "I will see to it that our soldiers are committed to fight, it is time we put away our petty differences and fight," she said, "the problem is we still need to time to mobilize the troops from the other city-states, I request that we fight alongside the Talonians and hold them off until you are all ready"

"What she say is true, well then Gorgo, do you have any objections to Queen Gia?" asked Pericles,

"I do not object to her offer, I hope she can keep up," I joked to the king, Gia lightly nudged me in the elbow as the meeting was adjourned. Each city-state is home to a different species of griffon. Sarissa has puma griffons. Nemea has black panther griffons, and we Talonians are lion griffons. As of this moment, Aetós is at war with Equestria.


	2. Chapter 2

**My Little Pony: Island of Warriors**

 **Chapter 2: Daybreak (The March to Mount Geráki)**

When a warrior leaves for battle, we do what we must in order to defend our land and families from the enemy. We are to meet Queen Gia's forces at Mount Geráki where I have been informed that her scouts have spotted the Equestrian encampment. Their numbers are said to be in the hundreds of thousands. I am not hindered by such words.

My husband was killed in battle against the Sarissians, and I have been left to raise our child, our daughter. It was the day of the march. I kneeled down to my daughter, and looked into her eyes. If I am to die in battle, she will become queen, "Galatea, be strong my child, give your prayers to the gods, and know I will be with you even in death,"

Galatea is a young princess. In her eyes, I can see her strength even if a tear fell. She is beautiful with eyes like cut and polished ambers, and big smooth and healthy flanks just like me. I caught her tear, and kissed her on the forehead before leaving, "Talonian," she called to me, I turned to face her shouldering my spear, and carrying my shield

"Come back with your shield, or on it," said the young princess, I lightly smiled to my daughter, and nodded,

"As you wish," I replied back to the sounds of the conch shell horn, and so we march. We march to the pass where we will make our stand against Equestria. It is like an ant going up against an elephant. With enough warriors and determination, the elephant can be reduced to bones. Our army of two thousand brave Talonians began the march.

My shield is decorated with a painting of Medusa to frighten my enemies. Others have scorpions, and other decorations of choice on their shields. Male warriors were a crimson red tunic under their under their bronze cuirasses while we women who fight wear a white or crimson red one-piece thong with a cloth flap in front under our armor.

We wear bronze greaves and armbands and a cloak just like the men. We used to wear Corinthian Helmets, but replaced them with the Chalcidian Helmet for better hearing and vision. We soon met up with the Nemeans. Their soldiers wear the same garments as our men and women, but their crests, clothing, shields and cloaks are all black.

Their helmets are dark grey in color. Queen Gia was easy to spot among the soldiers. Her helmet has a golden laurel around the crown of the helmet. Her armor is most fit for a queen in battle. She is a great warrior. If she was born on my lands, what a Talonian she would have made. I greeted her as I would greet a friend as the sun rose.

"Queen Gia, it is good to see you this morning," I said to the Queen of Nemea, and saw her soldiers behind her. They seemed as curious about us as we are of them

"I can say the same for you, O Queen Gorgo," said Gia, our forces looked at each other. Nemean griffons have fur as black as charcoal, and eyes like fire. We are likened to fur like polished wood, and bravery that is unmatched, "hmm...so this is what you are bringing to the fight? I would have expected your commitment to be greater, O Queen"

"History tells of last stands against insurmountable odds, this will be our time," I said to the Queen of Nemea. She seemed convinced. Nemeans are not amateurs as some would think of them as. They are easy to spot with their Boeotian shields decorated with a white crescent moon in the front, "come, we best get our forces settled down"

Fires were made for warmth, and the soldiers talked amongst each other over Kokoretsi. I pray that we buy the city-states enough time to build up their forces. Our forces are made up of sons and daughters, wives and husbands, and lovers of every preference. No one is turned away. They all survived their training since birth. They are all warriors.

As I rest, I dream. I see my daughter gathering water from the well after a days training. Will I ever see her again? That is not up to me to decide. Still, I keep her close to my heart. Still if I fall, I know the kingdom is in good hands. She will make a good queen as she will a warrior. Morning soon arrived. The morning that will decide our fate.

I met up with Queen Gia at the pass where we were to fight. Suddenly the ground trembled beneath of paws and talons, "Earthquake?" questioned Gia,

"No, O Queen, Equestria," I said, and prepared for battle. I put on my crested helmet, and readied my weapons. My Talonians were on the frontlines, "this is where we make our stand, this is where we fight, this is where we write history in pony blood!" I roared to stir up morale among my forces, they roared, and raised their shields and spears.

"My brave warriors, remember this day, for on this day we stand as tall as titans," I said, and soon saw the Equestrians open their ranks and an officer came forward. I am thinking she wants to offer terms. Queen Gia had her forces behind our phalanx. We will use the narrowness of the pass to our advantage. Their numbers will mean nothing.

"Warriors of Aetos, By order of Princess Celestia, lay down your weapons!" she yelled, the nerve of that mare to demand such a most dishonorable thing from us. Queen Gia seemed to feel the same way. It was the Nemean Queen whom threw her spear out of our ranks, and hit the mare right in the eye. This is our way of turning down terms.

"Equestria!" I yelled back, and our spears came down. Their iron heads pointed at the enemy in defiance, "come and claim them!"


	3. Chapter 3

**My Little Pony: Island of Warriors**

 **Chapter 3: Baptized in Blood (Battle of Mount Geraki Part 1)**

This is what we trained for. This was our destiny from the day we were born. The horns of the enemy sounded on the sea breeze. There is no fear in our eyes. We do not fear the enemy approaching nor immanent death. We have but one task, and we will give our lives to see it done. When the enemy clashed with our shields, the battle had begun.

Thousands of hooves pounded the earth as it looked like a flood made of ponies were charging at us. We dug our talons into the soil, and pushed back by the shield and the spear. Our spears attacked from above, and below. The bodies piled up, and the cries of the wounded and the dying filled the salty air, and their blood painted the earth red.

We give no quarter, and we take no prisoners. For that is our way of battle. Our brave forces pushed forward in 'lambda' formation. The enemy charged into the pass, and were slain in the thousands. I moved forward in formation striking aside enemies with my shield. I held my ground with my spear running the blade into pony flesh and bone.

I threw my spear like a javelin straight into a pony's heart, and unsheathed my kopis. My blade reaped a harvest of enemy flesh as I cut down any enemy that got in my way. We will show these ponies the error of their ways. My last kill was on a mare named Fleur-De-Lis whom I cleaved completely in half from her unicorn horn down to her groin.

The enemy numbers began to dwindle, and many were pulling back with their wounded and the dead. There were still many thousands of ponies left, but I can see the fear in their eyes from the carnage of battle. I looked them in the eye as I sheathed my kopis, and pulled my spear out from a corpse of a fallen stallion, "Sound the horn!" I ordered,

When the conch shell trumpet sounded, and Queen Gia gave the order, "Attack!" she cried out pointing her spear at the enemy. Her warriors charged the line in their 'hoplite run'. They attacked the detachment from the sides and the rear. The screams of ponies, stallions and mares, sounded in the distance. The Nemean Queen soon met with me.

She killed her last enemy running her spear from the back of the neck, and out of the mouth of a mare, "A good start?" I said, gripping my spear with my shield talon,

"I would like to think so," said the Queen. I had my talon on her shoulder, and hers on mine. We nuzzled beaks because we Aetians are very formal around friends.

Soon the skies turned as black as Gia's fur. The Nemean Queen and I looked up to see thousands of arrows coming down on us. We raised up, and tucked under our shields. The arrows sounded like rain hitting the roofs of our homes in the summer storms, "Equestrian cowards," I said to add insult to the enemy while under the shade of my shield.

When the rain of arrows ceased, we emerged unharmed and unscathed from our shields. I roared a battle cry, and pointed my spear in defiance of Equestria and Celestia. Our warriors both Talonian and Nemean cheered, and raised our weapons to the sky. We praised Zeus, Athena, and Ares for victory on the first day. There maybe more to come.

The battleground was covered in arrows striking only the earth, and not hitting our flesh. The arrows gave us with firewood while Queen Gia's forces provided supper of a soup made from shredded roast chicken and broth. This is a staple of the Nemean soldiers. A belief they hold is that if you find a leg bone in your soup you will have good fortune.

Their is joy and laughter on this night. I stayed quiet, and looked up at the moon while warming myself by a fire. Queen Gia soon approached me, "I know how you feel," she said, sitting down next to me, "this was only the first day, Equestria is going to throw everything they have at us, this is our land, and we will not give it up without a fight,"

I lightly smiled, and turned away. I see why the Nemeans crowned her queen of their land. She has strong words, and stands by them with her skills on the battlefield. A good queen must know how to fight in a debate of words, and with spear and shield, "There are times when a statement isn't made from words uttered from beak, but from action,"

"And the Sarissian King says that you lack wisdom," Gia teased, "even if we all are die here, our memories will live on, and bring pride to every griffon in Aetos,"

That morning, our troops were busy grooming each other and swimming in the sea. The enemy has many scouts. We did not care for them. We often joke that every bush at the top of Mount Geraki, you will find a scout. We cleared the area, and put their severed heads on spears as a warning to those ponies that will attack the pass in due time.

I dived off the cliff with grace fitting a queen to the cheers of my warrior brothers and sisters from Talon and Nemea. When I flew back up to dry off, Gaea came up to me, "My Queen, there is someone that wishes to treat with you," she informed me while I was putting back on my armor. I nodded, and saw a white alicorn approaching the field.

Queen Gia was at my side as well. I did not reflect any surprise to coming so unexpectedly, but her company is much more welcomed than that of my other visitor. It was a white alicorn with a mane and tail of many colors, and a sun on her flanks, "And who might you be, wait...give me a moment, I believe I know of you, you must be Celestia?"


End file.
